Android 17
Android 17 is an human who was turned into a android by Dr. Gero. He has long dark hair and wears a red scarf on his neck. Unlike Androids 1, 2, 8, 13, 14, 14, 16, and 19, 17 and his twin sister 18 were originally humans turned into androids by Dr. Gero. Biography Dragon Ball Z Android 17 did not like being controlled by Dr. Gero, so when he awakened 17 and 18 to fight the Z Fighters, 17 took Dr. Gero's remote and crushed it. As Dr. Gero tried to stop 17 and 18 from activating Android 16, 17 impaled Dr. Gero with his hand. He then kicked his head off and crushed it. After awakening 16, 17 and 18 left with him. Vegeta followed them and challenged them to a battle. 18 fought him and soon gained the advantage, so Trunks jumped into the battle. 17 also entered the battle, beating up Tien and Piccolo. However, 17 and 18 had no interest in killing the Z Fighters, only Goku (as it is like a game to them), so they headed off in search of Goku. 17, who wanted to have some fun, drove a food truck they stole, though 18 thought driving was a waste of time and flying would be quicker. They did not find Goku at his house or at Kame House, where Piccolo challenged 17 to a battle and gained a slight advantage over him, before Cell arrived with the intent of absorbing 17 and 18. Piccolo saved 17 from being absorbed by Cell, and together they fought him, but powered up from absorbing several humans, he easily gained the advantage. After supposedly killing Piccolo, Cell beat up 17 before opening his tail up to absorb him. However, 16 punched Cell off 17 and fought him. When 17 believed that 16 had defeated Cell, Cell snuck up on 17, opened his tail up, and absorbed him, sucking him in and transforming. 17 was killed when Cell selfdestructed, however Cell survived and returned in his perfect form despite losing 17, and 18, whom he had lost during his fight with Gohan. He was wished back along with the rest of Cell's victims using the Dragonballs. From here, he lived a peaceful life on Earth until his death at the hands of Kid Buu, who blew up the earth during the Kid Buu Saga. He was wished back along with the rest of Earth's inhabitants, and gave up energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb. He also aimed a gun at people to make them raise their hands (to give up energy for the Spirit Bomb), thinking he was trying to rob them. Dragon Ball GT Android 17 appears as the main antagonist of the Super 17 Saga,'' where he was brainwashed by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, who created another 17, Hell Fighter 17, whom 17 fused with to become Super 17.. He was destroyed by Goku's Dragon Fist. It is said that the real 17's influence caused him to turn on Dr. Myuu, and help Goku destroy him. He was wished back along with all the other victims with Shenron's final wish. Techniques and Abilities Android 17's signature move is the Photon Flash - which is a large energy blast emmited from his hand. As Super 17 his ultimate move is the Shocking Death Ball, and when he absorbs Cell he gains the Electric Hell Ball as his ultimate move. He can also perform many team attacks with 18, including the Accel Dance. Transformations Super 17 : ''Main Article: Super 17 Super 17 is the Super Android form of 17, he transforms into this state when he merges with his copy - Hell Fighter 17, the form greatly increases his power to be equal to or stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku and gives him the abillity to absorb energy attacks by taking a T-stance. w/ Cell absorbed Super 17 with Cell absorbed is a special form of Super 17 which appears in Dragon Ball Heroes, this form increases 17's power even more and gives him the facial markings and shoulders of Cell, he also gets more bulky and muscular. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Robots Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creation Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Nameless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Immortals